poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers from another Universe (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Rangers from another Universe. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Donna O'Neil: (voice over) Rangers from another Universe! The episode begins one day at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and their team trained very hard. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Okay, Rangers. This is not a drill, Hop to it! At last, The Pirate Force Rangers begin their training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys. Let's do some early training! Pirate Force Rangers: Aye! So, Everyone started training as Stanley made sure they don't train too rough. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Marine, Ease your pistols! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Stanley! Stanley Pines: And Ryo, Make sure your Katana's sharp enough to cut through metal! Ryo Vinsmoke: Right! Stanley Pines: Keep your team together, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, Stanley. (To his crew) Keep it up crew, all of us have to keep our team together! Just as John Silver gave Emmett and his crew a soda break, Ford and Stanley were working on new projects at the Lab. Stanley Pines: We sure are getting good at making new weapons and Zords, Ford. Ford Pines: Yes, Stanley. But we still have a long way to go before the Ultrazord technology. Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers and his crew were working on a new evil plan that would take place in Corinth. Phantom the Pirate: Are you certain this plan will work, Whiskers? Because we've failed the last time. Captain Whiskers: Maybe, But Corinth won't be a different world for us to conquer first. Soon, He used the resurrection crystal and revived Professor Cog. Professor Cog: What, Who're you?! Captain Whiskers: I be Captain Whiskers, I've revived you for a proposition, Professor Cog. Professor Cog: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: By conquering Corinth is by destroying our common enemies, The Power Rangers. Professor Cog: Whatever it takes, I'm ready to join your crew, Captain. Back at the Pirate Tavern, Ford Pines called the Rangers for an emergency at Corinth. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the lab! Captain Emmett: Let's go check it out, Crew. Donna O'Neil: Aye Aye, Captain. As they came to see Ford, He turns on the viewing screen. Ford Pines: I'm glad you're all here, Captain Whiskers is in another world called Corinth. Tiffany Lopez: Corinth?, It looks different from our Earth. Marine the Raccoon: That's because it's from another dimension. Stanley Pines: That's right, It's gonna be one heck of a dangerous mission. John Silver: Aye, It is on account of Professor Cog who has returned because of Whiskers. Ford Pines: Emmett, You and your crew know what to do. Captain Emmett: Aye, We know what to do, Ford. As the portal opens, Everyone stepped through it to make their way to Corinth. At last, The whole crew arrived at Corinth. Captain Emmett: Well, Crew. Here it is, Corinth. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, It was a ghost town just before the Venjix Virus was here. John Silver: Aye, Marine. But thanks to Doctor K and the RPM Rangers, He was no more. Just then, Doctor K came to see them. Doctor K: That's correct, John Silver. Greetings, Ford, Stanley, Pirate Force Rangers. Ford Pines: Good to see you again, Doctor K. Callie Jones: And those must be the RPM Rangers. Scott Truman: That's right. (to Captain Emmett) Good to finally meet you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Scott. Gemma: Hi, Crystal. It's nice to meet you. Crystal Garcia: It's nice to meet you too, Gemma. Gem: Good to meet you, Mira. Mira Ramon: Indeed, I feel the same way, Gem. Flynn McAllistair: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: You too, Flynn. Summer Landsdown: Hello, Bendy. Nice to meet you. Bendy Jackson: The pleasures all mine, Summer. Ziggy Grover: What's up, Nina? Nina Vincent: Hi, Ziggy. Dillion: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: Good to meet you too, Dillon. Jason Lee Scott: And Marine, Just the Rookie Tommy told me about. Marine the Raccoon: Jason Lee Scott, One of the most Legendary Power Rangers ever! Aisha Campbell: And Maria, Tiffany and Donna, It's an honor to meet you three. Maria Swanson: I'm honored to meet you as well, Aisha. Tiffany Lopez: Same here. Donna O'Neil: Me too. Doctor K: Now then, We must meet back at my lab for our discussion. Stanley Pines: Gotcha covered, K. As everyone met at the RPM Base, Doctor K, Ford, Stanley and John Silver made a discussion. Doctor K: Captain Whiskers has brought back Professor Cog to help for his revenge. Ford Pines: He was one of the most dangerous of all robots who served the Venjix Virus. Stanley Ford: At least he's not reprogramed anymore, Good riddance. Doctor K: But still, Professor Cog has to be stopped at all cost. John Silver: Not to worry, Doctor. You and your Rangers got all the help you can get. With no time to loose, Stanley, Ford and John Silver were working on new weapons. Ford Pines: So far so good, We're just about done. Stanley Ford: Let's hope so, Ford. We gotta make sure Cog and Whiskers don't succeed conquering Corinth. John Silver: We'll make sure of it, Lads. These Scurvy Scoundrels won't know what hit them. As for Captain Emmet, Scott and their fiends, They got started training on new strategies. Scott Truman: Emmett, Think fast! (uses his blaster) Captain Emmett: Whoa! (dodged his attack) Scott Truman: You're getting good at this. Captain Emmett: Aye, We've done some training back at our universe. Jason Lee Scott: You and me both, Emmett. It's gonna take teamwork to take down Professor Cog. Captain Emmett: Indeed, It would. Dillon: I'll bet. Just then, There was a call on Emmett's morpher. Captain Emmett: Ahoy, Ford. What's going on? Ford Pines: (on communications) There are Grinders and Pirate Bots attacking the city! Captain Emmett: Right, We're on our way. At the city, Professor Cog was leading the Pirate Bots and Grinders to attack. Professor Cog: On behalf of Captain Whiskers, Corinth will soon bow at our will! All of the sudden, The blast came out of nowhere as Emmett, Scott and their friends came. Captain Emmett: Not on our watch, Professor Cog! Bendy Jackson: You wanna play? You got it! Callie Jones: It's over for you! Professor Cog: Two groups of Rangers coming to stop me!? Let's see what you got! Scott Truman: You ask for it, Cog. (to Emmett) Emmett, You take the lead on this. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Scott, it's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! Next, the RPM Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red Ranger! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue Ranger! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green Ranger! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow Ranger! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink Ranger! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black Ranger! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White Ranger! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet Ranger! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua Ranger! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange Ranger! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold Ranger! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver Ranger! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM Symbol appears. Emmett and Scott: Power Rangers Unite! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Professor Cog: Pirate Bots, Grinders, Attack! Scott Truman: Let's do this, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Right, Scott! Just as the battle begins Stanley started contacting the Pirate Force Rangers. Stanley Pines: (on communications) Get ready, Emmett! Ford and I are sending you new weapons to try out! Captain Emmett: Excellent, Let's give them a whirl. Scott Truman: Emmett, You ready? Captain Emmett: Ready, Scott. Red Pirate Road Saber! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Both: Double Red Slash! As they combine their attacks, A lot of Pirate Bots and Grinders were taken down. Flynn McAllistair: Come on, Ryo. Let's take it up a notch! Ryo Vinsmoke: You know I am, Flynn. Blue Pirate Turbo Cannon! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Both Blue Pirate Turbo Blast! With one blast, A lot more Pirate Bots and Grinders were blown to bits. Ziggy Grover: Ready when you are, Nina! Nina Vincent: More than ready, Ziggy. Green Pirate Turbo Axe! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Both: Double Green Attack! As they combine their attacks, A lot more Pirate Bots and Grinders were taken down. Summer Landsdown: Ready, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: I'm ready, Summer. Yellow Pirate Zip Charger! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Both: Yellow Zip Strike! With every amount of attack, They took out a lot more Pirate Bots and Grinders. Dillon: Jay, You know what to do! Jay Dunn: I'm right behind you, Dillion. Black Pirate Cowl Laser! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Both: Double Black Pirate Blast! As they fired, More Pirate Bots and Grinders were taken down. Jason Lee Scott: Okay, Marine. You know the drill! Marine the Raccoon: You know it, Jason. Orange Pirate Speed Hammer! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Both: Orange Double Hammer Punch! With one strike, A lot more Pirate Bots and Grinders were brought down. Gem: Lead the way, Mira! Mira Ramon: With pleasure, Gem. Gold Pirate Cloud Hatchet! Gem: Rail Saber! Both: Double Gold Boom Strike! As they combine their attack, More Pirate Bots and Grinders were blown into bits. Gemma: Come on, Crystal. That's our cue! Crystal Garcia: Gemma: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5